Luna, mi amor
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: En un día lluvioso y nublado por las calles de Londres, Harry se encontraría cara a cara con el fantasma de la chica que mas amo en toda su vida...


Era un día lluvioso por las calles de Inglaterra. Y en el castillo de Hogwarts y por los alrededores llovía torrencialmente y había muchos relámpagos. También llovía en el interior de un joven mago de ojos verde esmeralda, ya que no supo durante todo este tiempo confesarle su amor a una hermosa chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules como el cielo más puro. Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Sí, ya era demasiado tarde…esa hermosa chica es Luna Lovegood, y acabo de fallecer hace una semana por un accidente automovilístico fatal en el que también murió su padre, quien era el que conducía el coche. Harry caminaba por las solitarias calles de Londres, cubiertas de una espesa neblina que hacía que no pudiera ver absolutamente nada, y lloviendo torrencialmente, empapándose toda la ropa y con grandes chances de enfermarse…pero a Harry no le importo. Ya no le importaba más nada, tan solo quería ver a Luna, a SU Luna…y por eso iba caminando al cementerio de Londres, donde la enterraron junto con su padre. El no tuvo las agallas suficientes para ir al velorio, no podía soportar ver su cadáver, sería un golpe demasiado fuerte para su herido corazón…pero al menos la iría a visitar todos los días al cementerio, en forma de compensación por haber faltado al velorio. Harry fue atravesando un solitario parque, donde estaban todos los arboles marchitos y todo el paisaje en general era triste y apagado, ajustándose perfectamente al estado de animo de Harry. El joven mago miro al cielo, como si estuviera esperando que el fantasma de Luna apareciera para decirle que ella también lo amaba y que todo estaba bien…pero nadie vino. Y Harry seguía llorando por una sombra, por un fantasma, por alguien que había abandonado este mundo…a él ya se le hacía costumbre llorar a sus seres queridos, con todas las pérdidas que sufrió a su corta edad por culpa de Voldemort, pero esta pérdida sin duda era la más dolorosa de todas, aún más dolorosa que la de sus padres, ya que no tuvo tiempo para disfrutar de sus papas y conocerlos, por lo tanto no podía extrañar a unas personas que nunca llego a conocer, pero a Luna si la conocía bien, y de hecho él era su único amigo, pero no era un amigo cualquiera…era una amistad mágica, especial, de esas que son imposibles de describir con palabras, sino con momentos vividos. Y el cada vez lloraba más y más fuerte, hasta que llego un punto que no se podía distinguir si tenía los ojos mojados por la lluvia o por las lágrimas

- Dios mío, ni siquiera llegue al cementerio y ya estoy llorando – Pensó Harry tratando de recobrar la compostura perdida – La extraño demasiado…

Harry termino de atravesar la solitaria plaza y llego por fin al cementerio. El viejo guardia estaba durmiendo en su vieja silla de madera, roncando como loco

- Es un milagro que los relámpagos no lo hayan despertado – Pensó Harry con una leve sonrisa – Debe tener un sueño bastante pesado

Harry trato de secarse las lágrimas con la manga de su campera oscura y entro al sombrío cementerio, el lugar donde se cosechaban los cuerpos muertos de las almas que se fueron de este mundo para irse al desconocido "más allá"

Harry localizo rápidamente la tumba de su amada Luna, pero apenas la vio se puso a llorar con más intensidad que antes. El dolor era demasiado fuerte, y no podía aguantar más…estaba cansado, cansado de tanto dolor, la vida era demasiado corta para tanto sufrimiento y tanta perdida…se puso la varita en la sien, dispuesto a acabar con su vida para reunirse con su amada…ya no quería seguir llorando por un fantasma

- Hola Harry….

Esa vocecita dulce lo detuvo. Harry podía jurar que había escuchado a Luna, pero se dio vuelta y no vio a nadie

- Ya estoy empezando a alucinar, demonios… - Se dijo Harry a si mismo con fastidio

- No estas alucinando jaja…

Otra vez esa voz, esa dulce y suave voz que se parecía mucho a la de Luna. Harry miraba para todos lados, pero no lograba ver a nadie.

- Luna... ¡¿eres tú?! – Grito Harry con desesperación - ¿¡QUIEN ERES!?

- Sí Harry...soy yo – Ahora si Luna apareció, pero era un fantasma – Me alegro que me hayas venido a visitar. Es muy lindo de tu parte – Dijo con su típica voz soñadora

Harry se quedó paralizado, como si hubiera recibido un petrificus totalus...no podía creerlo, estaba completamente atónito y casi más se desmaya del susto.

- Perdón por todo, Luna! Lo siento...si hubiera estado ahí, yo...

Luna lo callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios

- No fue tu culpa, Harry... – Y lo beso suavemente

Harry estaba consciente de que era un fantasma, pero ese beso se sentía muy real...demasiado real...

- Te amo Luna...perdón por no habértelo dicho cuando había tiempo...ahora ya es muy tarde para nosotros – Se lamentó Harry poniéndose a llorar en el hombro de Luna. Ella lo abrazo fuertemente y le susurro en el oído

- No sigas llorando por una sombra, Harry...te mereces vivir una vida de felicidad. Ya demasiados problemas te dio Voldemort para que ahora te tortures con mi accidente...no te preocupes por mí. Todo estará bien, y nos volveremos a ver

Luna le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue alejando de Harry. El muchacho, paralizado, no sabía qué hacer para que Luna no se vaya, y ni siquiera sabía si esto era real

- Luna... ¿esto es real o solo está pasando en mi cabeza? – Pregunto Harry confundido

Y Luna le contesto lo mismo que le había contestado Dumbledore años atrás en la estación...

- ¡Ay, Harry! Que esto esté sucediendo en tu cabeza, no significa que no sea real... – Soltó una leve risita y le guiño el ojo, antes de dar saltitos infantiles desapareciendo en la niebla

- ¡LEVANTATE MUCHACHO! ¡TE VAS A ENFERMAR!

Harry se despertó repentinamente, asustado, confundido y resfriado. Miro hacia arriba y vio la furiosa cara del guardián del cementerio

- ¡Me hubieras avisado que ibas a entrar, Harry Potter! Ya sabes que no dejo pasar a nadie sin mi autorización

- Disculpe señor, lo vi durmiendo y no quería despertarlo...además ya me estoy por ir, solo vine a visitar a una amiga...

El guardián suavizo la expresión de su rostro y se mostró comprensivo

- Quédate si quieres, pero la próxima vez despiértame...a mí no me molesta. Pero yo te aconsejo que te vayas pronto porque te vas a enfermar, muchacho...esta tormenta es terrible

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miro fijamente la tumba de Luna por última vez, antes de darse vuelta y marcharse del oscuro cementerio. Esa sería la última vez que volvería a hablar con Luna en vida, tendría que esperar 70 años para volver a verla...y amarla por siempre en el paraíso


End file.
